When a flow rate of a measurement target gas measured by a thermal flow meter is used in a control, the flow rate is used to match a temperature of the measurement target gas in the control in many cases. For this reason, a thermal flow meter capable of measuring the temperature of the measurement target gas in addition to the flow rate of the measurement target gas is used. An example of such a thermal flow meter is discussed in, for example, JP 2006-317296 A (PTL 1).
In the thermal flow meter, for example, discussed in PTL 1 capable of measuring the temperature of the measurement target gas in addition to the flow rate of the measurement target gas, a measurement element is exposed to the outside, so that it may be damaged in various works such as a work for installing the thermal flow meter, and handleability is not satisfactory.